Sword Art Online: Version 2
by xXJCAXx
Summary: SAO Ver. 2 was released, Kirito and Asuna go into the game. They get trapped in the game again, but there are a few different catches, and Kirito finds an AI to be evil that looks like... Rated T. Minor flames allowed, KirAsu. Cya. (bad at sums usually.).
1. Chapter 1

Kirito got home from another day of hard work at school, at least he got see Asuna. Kirito sat his backpack down on his bed and turned on his computer. He surfed the web, he stopped when he got an email from Egil. Kirito opened it up and read the content, there was a link. Kirito clicked on it and it opened up a download, he let it. Once it finished Kirito further inspected it.

"What the hell?!" He yelled at himself, he ran out of his room in order to get Asuna and tell her the bad news. But when Kirito got out of his chair he tripped and fell, spilling his pockets. He picked up his stuff and set it on his bed. He ran and got his bike. On the way to the Hospital, he passed a man, that looked like a complete replica of the GM in SAO. Kirito kept going, he reached the hospital and got off his bike. Kirito slammed it into the rail and ran inside. As soon as he reached Asuna's room he opened the door and leaped into his bed. Kirito was knocked in the back of the head by a maid that was passing by, and was acting drunk.

"What is this?" Kirito asked as he squished something squishy. He kept squishing it until he was sent flying back by Asuna. Kirito looks up to see her protecting her butt. Kirito sat there and realize what the squishy thing was,

"Asuna, I-" he tried to get out but was interrupted by Asuna.

"Get. Out!" she screamed, but Kirito did the opposite. He ran over to the bedside and grabbed Asuna's hand. She struggled until she started to bawl her eyes out. But then Asuna heard Kirito say something really bad. "

Asuna, Sword Art Online Two was released today."

* * *

Keep in mind this is the prologue, the actual chapters will be longer, Cya later! :P


	2. SAO II, The Tree, And Horrors

**A/N: I realize the prolouge was a little short but at least I got out a 3k word chapter. Anyways, Here's chapter 1!**

* * *

Asuna stared at Kirito for a few more seconds, not knowing what to say. Then he said something extremely stupid,

"I'm going to play the game, Asuna." She stared at him for a few seconds, then slapped him.

"YOU DUMMY!" Asuna screamed, Kirito touched his burning cheek.

"You are not going into that game, I don't want to lose you, Krito." She said, starting to tear up. Kirito saw this and pulled Asuna into his chest.

"It's ok, I signed you up too!" He said the first part calmly, then the second part happily.

"Kirito, I am not going in there. Ever." Asuna nearly yelled and shook him off. They sat there for a few minutes in silence, until Kirito had the nuts to speak up,

"Asuna, I know that you don't want to go back into the game, and I'm not forcing you to, but know this. I need to find out what the purpose of this game is, there has to be a twist. If you decide to play, you can come to my house tomorrow at eleven A.M. If you aren't there then I am going to start without you. Bye, Asuna" Kirito got up and started to walk away, then he felt a hand grab his own. Kirito tuned back to Asuna,

"No Kirito, sleep next to me tonight, please." she said in a calm voice, Kirito jumped onto the opposite side of the bed of Asuna with his clothes still on. He felt her starting to relax, and waited for her to fall asleep. As soon as she did, Kirito pulled her close and fell asleep himself.

* * *

Kirito woke up and looked at his surroundings, then at what he had his arms around. He mentally panicked. Kirito calmed down and admired how beautiful and peaceful Asuna looked sleeping. Kirito put his lips on hers very gently, but her eyes still opened wide.

"Morning" she said without a care in the world. He looked at the clock and it read 11:30

"crap the launch is in thirty minutes!" he yelled jumping out of the bed. Asuna sat there, then got up, and followed Kirito out the door. They arrived at Kirito's house, sat in the living room until the launch, and went upstairs. Asuna and Kirito put on the nerve gear and grabbed each other's hand.

"Link Start!" they yelled in unison. And just like that, Kirito and Asuna were in SAO II.

"wow!" Was the first thing they said entering the game.

"Asuna, no time to waste. Let's own this bit-" said Kirito posing on a rock, looking manly. Until he tripped and face planted. Kirito recovered rather quickly and they both ran off towards the first town. As soon as they got there they met up with the group.

"This is SAO II, only the people that survived the first game were invited to play, and. The AI's are the players that died." Egil explained. Kirito completely froze when he heard the last part. He thought of his guild. Then shoved it away.

"Let's go." Klein said, they bolted off towards the dungeon. No sooner than they made it Kirito pulled out his machete since he didn't have his swords yet. But before they got the chance to go inside, they were forcefully teleported to the main chapel. A figure in red robes popped out of the ceiling and began to speak. As you all know that this SAO II, and have a suspicion that something is wrong. But you are wrong! The team that made this sequel cleared everything, so you can die and you will respawn. For this week, this is a grace period, if you die you will respawn. But die when the week is over, and you're dead. Also, you still can't log out." The GM said in a rather calm voice

"what does he mean?!"

"We have to do this again?!"

"I HATE MY DAMN LIFE!" Random people in the crowd were yelling, but Kirito and his group were surprisingly calm.

"One more thing, These AI's are good, but there is an AI laughing coffin guild. Move from town to town once every month, otherwise they are programmed to hunt you down. And kill you." Now everyone was freaking the hell out. Everyone is a panic. Kirito just turned and ran out, not needing to be told once. His group followed. They ran back to the dungeon together, when they were about halfway there, they met a giant lizard, no not a dragon, A LIZARD. It put up a good fight, they were there for an hour or so before they beat it. The odd part was the fact that it dropped all the stuff they had when they finished SAO. They pondered why while they were fighting their way into the boss room. They opened the door only to look into The Gleam Eyes,

"Well. shit." They all said in unison and bolted away from the room. They hid next to a wall that was in sight of the boss room,

"what the fuck is this madness?!" Kirito asked obviously enraged. Then, a mini GM AI popped up in front of them.

"First the bosses are harder, and as a bonus, there are two hundred and fifty floors to clear instead of the normal one hundred, Cya!" The GM yelled the last part after dodging a jab from Kirito's sword, and vanished.

"Wait a minute, if you are married, you share the same inventory, what about skills?" Kirito said out of the blue, having nothing to do with the boss, everyone forgot about Gleam Eyes right now.

"Yes those are shared too, Kirito." Asuna answered, Kirito clapped his hands together and gave Asuna the ring they used in the first SAO, and a rapier. She accepted the items and looked at Kirito curiously.

"here" Kirito said as he walked over to Asuna, he slipped on the ring and opened up the menu. Kirito guided Asuna to the skills tab, and equipped Dual wielding. She stared in understandment, then gave Kirito his gigantic sword from ALO.

"Here, it's not much but It will help." Asuna said and Kirito shook his head,

"Thank you, Asuna. I'll handle this Alone." Kirito told the last part to the group and walked up to the gigantic blue monster, and said three words,

"STAR BURST STREAM!" Kirio then started to attack the Gleam Eyes and it mostly involved the beast being brutally molested by Kirito's swords. 'Faster. Faster. FASTER!' Kirito thought, and with a few more final strikes he turned the blue beast into hexagonal crystals that floated away. The beast dropped Kirito's other sword from SAO and some other gear. Kirito fell to his knees and Asuna rushed towards him. Just as Asuna reached him a popup appeared in front of Kirito and he read it allowed,

"Triple Sword Wielding?!" And everyone stared in confusion, then they noticed three swords on Kirito's back. They were about to flip out but they got their own special skills. Asuna got magic, Egil got guns from a game called GGO, and Klein got Dual wielding.

"In your face Kirito! I got dual wielding!" Klein yelled, obviously trying to beat Kirito in awesomeness.

"Yea, you did Klein. But let's remember, I got TRIPLE Blade Wielding." Kirito made it so that he said triple nice and slow. That resulted in shooting down any sense of victory Klein had left.

"Let's just lay here for a bit..." Kirito said and he fainted, the last thing he heard was Asuna scream out his name.

* * *

**Kirito's POV**

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw Asuna crying on top of me, mummering gibberish. Then she opens her eyes and starts to cry again.

"You alright? How long was I out?" The first question was to Asuna, the second to Klein & Egil. Klein answered first,

"only a few minutes." Then Asuna started to answer her question,

"Kirito, you were hit by one of his attacks across the back, you... You were bl-bleeding and glow-I-ing. I thought I l-lost y-" she was nearly crying out her insides, Asuna was going to finish her sentence, but I cut her off.

"No! Don't talk like that." I demanded and I pulled her close. We stay there for a few minutes, then Klein butts in. "

When should we leave guys?" He asked, I shake my head and just give him a look that says 'fuck off!'. Klein understands and walks over to the wall and sits next to it. The sun was setting and I set up a few tents, one for Klein, one for Egil, and one for me and Asuna. I look over at her and she is looking back at me intently. I walk over to Asuna and pick her up,

"Bed Time!" I nearly yell and set her down inside the tent. "Kirito, there's only one sleeping bag." Asuna says.

"I know." I say as I take my shirt off. I get inside the sleeping bag and Asuna was still standing.

"come on" I say, gesturing her towards the sleeping bag. Asun stares in shock for a second then relaxes. She dequips her uniform, leaving her in a short sleeved shirt, and sweat pants. Asuna lays down next to me and I pull her close. She turns towards me and pushes into my chest. I feel her breathing slow, and fall asleep. Then I start to relax and I fall asleep too.

* * *

It was the afternoon when I woke up. I look down at Asuna, her head was resting on my bare chest. I move a bit to scratch my elbow and her eyes slowly open.

"Morning sleepy head." I say as I give off a smile.

"Mor-" Asuna was going to say morning but Klein came in and interrupted everything.

"The others have arrive-... oh, sorry, keep doing what you were doing kids." He said, backing out of the tent, with a VERY perverted smile.

"KLEIN MY CLOTHES ARE ON!" I yell and I bolt after him and smack him with the blunt side of his own blade. Then I walked over to the group that arrived,

"When did you guys beat this boss?" One of the men asked.

"Yesterday... Asuna! Klein! Egil! Let's start packing!" I yell to the others and we pack up. After that we enter the first town on the second floor, leaving the other group behind. The next day I was walking through the town, alone. I came up to a tiny little shop, as soon as I walked inside I froze. There was blood all over, but that's not all. In the exact middle of the room, there were two figures, one had a knife standing over the other. When I looked closely, I found out that the man had a picture carved into his back.

"Laughing Coffin!" I realized that the man was an AI, the figure on top smiled and looked at me,

"I have no business with you." The coffin member said, the dead man exploded into particles and the killer vanished from thin air. I ran out of the building to tell my group. Then I had a terrifying thought, What if there are more and attacking the group?! I ran even faster towards my house. I got there in a minute or so, I kicked the door down and ran inside. I walk into the main room and Asuna was pinned beneath the AI, Klein and Egil were alive but unconscious. I saw red.

"Faint Flare!" I yelled and swung my sword to the right. A stream of fire smacked into the AI and he burst into polygon's. Then I bolted over next to Asuna and she sat up. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a great big hug. She was about to say something but I shushed her, and she pulled me in harder. I sat there with Asuna for a few more minutes.

"Let's go to bed." I say and she nods, we head to our different rooms but I ask.

"Are you going to be alright?" once again she nods. I walk into my room and as soon as I hit the bed I fall asleep

* * *

**Kirito's Dream**

_ I was back in the shop where the person was killed by that AI. The cloaked figure looked at the ground. "What did you do! YOU MONSTER!" I yelled, and the figure took off the hood. "S-Sachi?" I ask, the figure had the same exact features as Sachi. She smiles and launches towards me. She pulled out a long sword and ran me through._

* * *

"AHHHH!" I scream as I wake up, moment's later Asuna runs into the room.

"Kirito!" She yelled, making sure I was okay. Asuna walks towards me, I grab her hand and look into her eyes.

"Sleep with me tonight, please." I say. I felt so weak, Asuna climbed into bed with me and I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

I open my eyes. The first thing I see is orange-brownish chestnut hair. I move slightly and I feel Asuna move.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" I ask.

"No, I was waiting for you to get up" She replies in a sleepy voice. I think a little and ask,

"Hey, what are we doing today?" Asuna wait's a little bit and for a second I thought she fell asleep again, but then replies,

"Nothing, the group decided to rest." I think of the things we could do today, but Asuna beats me to it.

"You wanna watch a movie?" She asks and I think. Then I sit up, knocking her over.

"Nah, I'm going to go find a tree to lay down under." I tell her and start to walk out. Asuna grabs my hand and we walk out together.

After an hour or so of searching, we find a tree to lay under. I sit down and remember something,

"Asuna, isn't this the tree we slept under first?" I ask. Asuna opens her mouth in a bit of shock. Then nodded her head. After that we lay there in silence, out of the blue she asks,

"Kirito, do you ever wonder about getting married in real life?" I nearly jump up and run because of the out of the blueness. But then I relax and say something very sage-like,

"in due time, In due time." I turn my head to see Asuna looking right into my eyes,

"Is that a yes?" She asks and I stay looking at her in a bit of shock. But after a while I get over it,

"Yes, Asuna, I promise to have us married as soon as we get back into the real world. But it will be hard, the first game took us two years, and it had one hundred floors. There is two hundred and fifty floors. So it will take us around eight years to beat this one." Asuna nods her head in understandment. I pull her in close and we lay there in silence once again, as soon as it was sunset we headed home. As soon as we got there I sat on the bed,

"Want to watch a horror movie?" I ask in a mischievous tone. Asuna flips,

"NO! I hate horror movies!" She yelled. I think of a way to have her do it.

"I'll cuddle with you the entire way through." I say, but before I even finished she happily leaped into my arms and I turned on the movie. We decided to watch the purge, I said it wasn't to scary, which was the truth for me. But for Asuna, it was a lie, and a BIG one too. I wait for the jump scare to happen around the point of killing's. I grab Asuna and pull her closer, she senses this and Holds onto me even harder. I count it down in my head, The group breaks inside the house and starts to kil.l Asuna freaks but I didn't let go, I wanted her to get rid of her fear. She stopped struggling after a while and lay there. Asuna looked up at me and I could tell it was a look of hatred. She looks away after a few seconds and I decide to talk,

"I'm sorry Asuna, I just wanted to get rid of your fear." After I said the last part she turned away to look at me and I could see the hatred look disappear. Asuna looked back at the movie with a determined look, and I could tell she wanted to finish it. But I wasn't looking at the TV anymore, I was looking at her.

"I love you Asuna." I say on accident, I cover my mouth and she looks up. Then I see Asuna smile, and we lean in to kiss. This didn't feel like any of our other ones though, this one truly showed our love for each other, we kissed passionately. We separated about a minute later because of the lack of air.

"Damn you air…" Asuna said quietly and I smiled,

"Let's get back to the movie" I asked and we turned. But then, every time something scary happened, I let my grip go and she would push into me like A scarlet haired warrior would eat her strawberry cake. As soon as the movie was over I tried to get up but Asuna pushed me back down,

"No, we are going to sleep here tonight, on the couch." I realized that she was straddling me right now, I blush. Asuna realizes this and gets off,

"S-Sorry Kirito!" She nearly yelled the apology. Then I decided to pick up my nuts, and use them.

"It's okay, I kind of liked it…" I said, she looked at me and laid down without another word. Asuna faced away from me, after twenty minutes or so I grab her shoulder and turn her towards me. I see her face and it was full of tears,

"D-Do you only like me b-because of my body, K-Kirito?" Asuna asked, still bawling her eyes out. I look at her in shock,

"Asuna, I love you because Of everything about you, from your flaws to the perfect things about you." I say, and she bury's her face into my shirt. After a while I feel her fall asleep, and I relax. I slip my arms around her and fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Two things, one- I know the tree that they were under was on a way higher level, but hey, it's a fanfiC. Two- I put a reference from a different anime in. There, PM me if you think you got what it was and what anime it was from, you don't have to. But you can. Cya! :P**


End file.
